How to be Youtube Famous
by RachieFly
Summary: After seeing somebody other than himself on the front page of the newspaper, Sonic decides that he wants to become YouTube famous...but just how does he go about doing this? And what type of videos should he make? Laugh as he tries to answer these questions by enlisting in the help of his friends...


"I bet you all are wondering why I gathered you here today…"

Sonic, who had been pacing back and forth across his living room, finally came to a stop and looked at the group in front of him. The group consisted of fifteen of his friends who were all squished together on two couches. Aside from uncomfortable, they each looked tired and unhappy to be there. The fact that Sonic was prolonging the reason for their unhappiness only served to irritate them.

"This better be important, hedgehog," Knuckles said as he pushed Charmy a few inches away from him. "It's late and I should be sleeping right now, but instead I'm cramped on your couch in between the bee and the bat."

"Hey! Ouch! That hurts!" Charmy yelled louder than necessary when he felt Knuckles' hand push his head.

Rouge scoffed. "You wish you had more opportunities to sit this close to me."

"Don't start with me."

"It is very important, Knuckles." There was a serious expression on the blue hedgehog's face. "The world is depending on it."

"Is it Eggman again?" Tails asked, concerned.

"Even worse."

Aside from Rouge and Shadow, the group's overall expression changed from skeptical and irritated to serious and concerned. What could be worse than Eggman? They waited patiently for Sonic to elaborate.

Sonic exhaled deeply. "I need your help…becoming YouTube famous."

"…what?" Blaze asked, expecting him to say something else and thus, left thoroughly confused.

"Becoming YouTube famous," he repeated and then explained, "I need you guys' help, because I'm not sure how to go about it. I started my own channel two days ago and so far I don't have any subscribers. What type of videos do you think I should make that'll get me millions of subscribers?"

The groups stared at Sonic in disbelief for a moment before turning back to their original state of irritation, only ten times worse. They all began to talk at once, saying things along the line of 'wasting their time' and/or 'Sonic being an idiot'. One voice could be heard above the others though, because it was filled with rage and directed toward the blue hedgehog.

"You called me over here to help you make videos?!" Knuckles yelled, jumping to his feet.

"Not yet…right now I just wanted ideas for what my videos should be about."

"Your first one could be about me punching you in the throat!"

"Violence? That's a good one." Sonic nodded in thought and then looked around for the pencil and paper he'd brought in earlier.

Knuckles growled in frustration, but was interrupted by Silver, who spoke with a growing frown on his face, "You said this meeting was important—that the world depended on it."

"The world does depend on it…my world."

"You've got a lot of nerve wasting valuable time when there's money to be made," Vector grunted angrily as he stood to his feet as well.

"This is stupid." Wave the Swallow shook her head. "I knew I shouldn't have come."

"Next time you even think about calling me over, stop and consider how much you value your limbs." Shadow huffed and then got up, starting for the door.

With a smirk on her face, Rouge flew in the air. "I can't even be mad at you, Big Blue. I should've known you'd have nothing important to say."

Before Sonic could respond, the bat flew out the door after Shadow. Knuckles still seemed highly upset with Sonic—as evident by the glaring daggers—but he managed to hold his tongue and fists back and walk out as well. Sonic looked confused by all the dirty looks he was receiving and held his hands up, signaling for them to stop.

"Wait, where is everyone going? Come one, I really need your help! Okay, so maybe I over exaggerated a little…"

"A little? I seriously thought something was wrong," Blaze barked, highly irritated.

Jet growled, "Don't call me over again unless it's to race."

"We don't have time to waste, Sonic. Let it be a true emergency the next time you call," Espio declared and then started for the door. "Let's go, guys."

Not needing to be told twice, the other two detectives followed the chameleon out. After a few more angry comments were thrown Sonic's way, several others left and slammed the door behind them. When all was said and done, he was surprised but happy to find that three people remained. Amy and Tails sat on one couch while Big sat on the other. It wasn't his ideal team…but it was a team nonetheless.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Thanks for not leaving, you guys."

"Oh, I'm not staying," Amy said suddenly, bringing out a confused 'what' from Sonic. "I'm sorry Sonic, but I don't have the time to help you reach fame through YouTube. I have more important things to do."

He seemed a bit saddened. "Then why didn't you leave with the others?"

"Because I wanted to tell you that I loved you!" She jumped up and then glomped him before he could protest. "Always have and always will…but don't call me over unless we actually have to save the world or unless you want to confess your undying love for me."

"Okay…okay…I got it…" Sonic said as he tried to escape her tight grasp.

It was only after she kissed him on the cheek did she finally release him and started for the door. She gave the other two people in the room a wave and a 'see you later' before exiting. The blue hedgehog rubbed at the spot where Amy had kissed him and then let out a big sigh.

"Anyone else not really staying?"

"We can make a videos about Froggy," Big said and then looked around him suddenly. "Where is Froggy?"

While repeating his last sentence several times, the big cat stood to his feet and then circled around the couch. When he wasn't able to find Froggy, he walked out the front door to search for him in another place. At this point, Sonic expected Tails to say something along the lines of having to go too. He waited a moment, but when the fox didn't leave, he felt a glimpse of hope. Maybe he'd have help after all…

"…Tails?"

"I don't think you should've told everyone that this was dire, Sonic…but regardless, I'm with you to the end," Tails told his best friend with a genuine smile. "If this is what you want to do, I'll help you."

Sonic grinned then; he didn't have everyone's help, but Tails' help should be more than enough. He should've knew that he could count on his best friend. Without wasting time, Sonic ran up the nearby set of stairs to his bedroom and then back down in less than two seconds. He handed his newly bought video camera to Tails for inspection.

"I just bought this video camera earlier; the cashier said that only the serious YouTubers have this camera."

Tails analyzed the camcorder carefully. "It is pretty nice…but to perfectly honest, you could use any camera to make videos."

"Serious YouTubers, Tails," Sonic repeated. "If I'm going to be famous I can't have low quality video cameras and videos."

"Right…and why did you want to do this again?"

"Good question. I was reading the paper the other day, and you know how I'm usually on the cover for saving the day? Well I was there again, of course…but on the bottom of the page. The bottom! And whose article was on top of mine? Felix Kjellberg the Duck!"

"Who's that?"

"The most YouTube famous person ever! He has over seventeen million subscribers!"

"And so you want to beat him in subscribers so that you can be at the top of the front page in the newspaper again?"

"Yeah…that and I figure I'm famous in real life so I should be famous in the YouTube life too."

Tails looked up at his friend with a raised eyebrow, but said nothing as he handed the camera back to him. Sonic took the camera and set it down on the coffee table. He then sat down on the couch next to his friend with another sigh.

"So what are you going to make your videos about?"

"That's what I needed help with. What do you think I should make my videos about?" He asked.

Tails looked thoughtful for a moment. "What are Felix's videos about?"

"I think he plays video games and records his reactions and commentary."

"Do you want to do that?"

"I wrote that on the list of possibilities already." Sonic looked around for his pencil and paper again. After a few seconds, he spotted in in front of the television. It took his less than a second to grab it and return to his seat. He showed his friend the two things that were on the list. "See? Number one, video games. Number two, vlogging. What else can I do?"

Tails went back into his thoughtful mode and after a minute of silence, he snapped his fingers.

"I got it. You know the singer Justin Beaver, right?"

"Baby, baby, baby! Oooh, baby ba—"

"Yeah, him," Tails cut him off, not quite a fan of the singer like his friend was. "He started out on YouTube."

"Started out doing what?"

"…singing."

"He did?" Sonic looked surprised and then proceeded to write singing on the paper. "But wait…I can't sing."

"Neither can he." He shrugged.

Sonic laughed. "That's funny Tails…but seriously, I love Justin Beaver. I just bought his newest album."

Tails let out a sigh and moved on. "You could do instructional videos; people like those."

"Instructing them to do what?" Sonic said as he wrote it down. "Like teach them another language or how to apply makeup?"

"…yeah, but I was thinking more along the lines of working out. There are a lot of people who make instructional work out videos."

The blue hedgehog nodded and then flexed his left arm, revealing a muscle. "I guess I could do that. Knuckles could help with that too."

Tails started to say that he doubted Knuckles would even step foot in Sonic's house again, but before he could, Sonic spoke again.

"Speaking of Knuckles, he gave a good suggestion earlier."

"The one about punching you in your throat?"

"Yes; violence. People like violent things, Tails." He added violence to the list. "Or if I revise it a bit, people like unnecessary violent things. Do you know how many compilation fails of people doing dumb things that ended up with them being hurt that I've watched?"

"You're willing to hurt yourself for these videos?" The two tailed fox raised his eyebrow yet again.

"If it'll get me the subscribers," Sonic explained. "But to be perfectly honest, I probably won't need to do that. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog; I can make a ten second video about the scab on my arm and it'll end up with millions of hits."

Tails couldn't help but to chuckle at his friend's cockiness; if it was that easy, why was he enlisting in help of ideas?

"Even though I don't support your unnecessary violence idea, I think you were on to something. People watch things like that because it makes them laugh. Simplified, people like to laugh. You could make videos that make people laugh and it doesn't have to be at your expense. You could make skits or something along those lines."

"That's a good idea." Sonic nodded in agreement as he wrote it down as well. Then he stood back up and looked over the list. "Six ideas already; this is great. I think this is enough for now."

He set the list on the coffee table next to the video camera. He then began to pace again, trying to think of what he would do first video. Tails watched him for a minute or so, feeling his eyelids get heavy the more he did so.

"Are you going to choose one of these ideas or are you trying to do all of them?"

"Probably all of them."

"Which idea are you going with for your first video?"

He stopped pacing. "I don' know for sure yet, but I'm leaning toward the making-people-laugh-skit-thing that you suggested."

Tails nodded and then yawned. "Okay. Now you just need to choose what you'll do for the skit."

"Right." The hedgehog started pacing again as he thought.

Tails watched his friend pace again and then felt himself falling asleep. Figuring they'd done enough for the night, he stood up and put his hand on Sonic's shoulder, bringing him to a halt.

"Sonic, I'm actually tired, so I'm going to go home now. We can pick this back up tomorrow."

Sonic nodded understandingly at his friend. "Okay, thanks for your help Tails."

"No problem. You should go to sleep too; it's late."

"I will."

Tails nodded and then told him goodbye before leaving the house and heading to his own home. Sonic continued to pace after he left, not quite ready to stop thinking about his up and coming YouTube career just yet.

He had to become the most famous person on YouTube.

After all, he was Sonic the Hedgehog.


End file.
